


Patitos insomnes

by Adhara



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces que Simon no encontró a River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patitos insomnes

_1.blank file in their memory_

Fue a buscarla y no estaba allí. Fue a buscarla, el mismo día que se dio cuenta de que a sus padres les importaba más el decir que su hija había sido seleccionada por el gobierno que el darse cuenta de que lo que el gobierno había hecho era secuestrarla. Después de seleccionarla para el secuestro, claro. Así que Simon decidió acudir a la fuente con su complejo de edificios luminosos, los jardines exuberantes y el clima benigno de Nuevo Sunnydale, y niños que fingían ser genios fingiendo ser niños esperando con inmovilidad de ancianos en las sillas de mimbre de los porches o los salones alfombrados del ala de visitantes. La última vez que Simon estuvo allí River ignoró a los niños y le echó un vistazo a la biblioteca antes de anunciar que sí, que quería aceptar la beca. Y ahora Simon tenía una carta en clave cuyo auténtico significado no había querido comprometer en papel u ordenador, citándole allí y a esa hora.

-En estos momentos está estudiando -le explicó una asistente que sonreía en el mostrador de admisión.

-Es una emergencia familiar, sólo serán cinco minutos. Luego puede volver a estudiar, se lo prometo -ofreció Simon, la sonrisa encantadora, la educación de cirujano, el tono de buena familia.

-Lo siento mucho, son las normas. Que tenga un buen día.

Así que el mensaje de River quedó claro. Más allá de las frases literales desencriptadas estaba lo que su hermana pensaba al escribirlo, transmitido por los espacios entre las líneas y la comprensión de haberse hecho rabiar durante años, lo que no había escrito pero Simon veía ahora claro como la caligrafía apresurada. "Vendrás y no estaré y tú sabes que nunca llego tarde si todo va bien".

 

 _2.but to me she's blind_

Escasos momentos de lucidez y luego la nada, volver a perderla dentro de un cuerpo que era el de su hermana dos años mayor, dos años envejecida por procesos que no podía comprender, con brazos como arañas y piernas como juncos, y miles de recovecos donde la mente podía perderse. A veces creía que volvía un instante, un relámpago de algo que no era confuso y aterrador, pero nunca lograba que se quedase con él.

Aún así él sí se quedó con ella, eso estaba fuera de discusión. El día que tuvo que explicarle que debía meterla en la cámara frigorífica e interrumpir sus funciones vitales para salir de Belerofonte, River lo escuchó todo con la vista perdida en el estampado floral de la habitación de un hotel. Un hotel de mala muerte en un planeta perdido, y ellos buscaban perderse aún más. Creyó que River no le había entendido, oculta como estaba tras las pupilas ausentes, hasta que volvió a comenzar la explicación y ella se rió de algo que le contaron las flores de la pared y le dio un empujón que le mandó al suelo desprevenido.

-¡Del cielo al suelo y al cielo! -exclamó señalándole, dando palmas, saltando. Simon la sujetó con suavidad.

-Ssshhhh... vas a despertar a los vecinos. -Pero ella seguía perdida, riéndose.

-Nos vamos al cielo con una biblia equivocada, ¿qué te parece?

 

 _3.you can't take the sky from me_

Simon la busca y ella es una sombra, un viento, es invisible como los virus y las hadas, un pensamiento, y Simon es mamá pato _cuac cuac_ torpe y grande _cuac cuac_ llamándola _cuac cuac cuac_ y siendo ruidoso (y así se escapan los patos porque oyen, oyen a mamá venir con aceite de ricino para plumas y picos y patas) con su nombre, su nombre es ruido, y Serenity se lo devuelve y se burla. Serenity la del buen humor que esconde a River en la cabina a la vista de cualquiera que quiera entrar pero no, porque la nana que despierta a River ha dormido a los demás (Serenity tiene magia y canta cuando la usa) y sólo Simon cuac cuac-quea arriba y abajo y arriba y arriba y si River mira hacia arriba Serenity ha abierto los ojos para enseñarle las estrellas al único patito que no duerme (lo intentaré, después, de acuerdo, un rato pero prométeme no sueños) pero que ya ha aprendido a hacer que se eleve cantando contenta igual que hace Wash, que además también canta a veces pero mucho peor que Serenity.

 

 _4.all the beautiful girls_

Cuando juega con Kaylee ella siempre elige los mismos sitios para esconderse y claro, Simon siempre las encuentra porque puede que sea un poco lento pero no es tan tonto. Siempre mira primero en la sala de máquinas porque a Kaylee le cuesta apartarse del corazón de Serenity y el capitán a veces frunce el ceño si ella se aleja para jugar, y si no es la sala de máquinas es ese recoveco en el pasillo que lleva a la bodega, que de existir un manual sobre jugar al escondite estaría el número uno de escondites obvios. Por delante incluso de debajo de la mesa de la cocina. Para River esconderse no es buscar un sitio en sombras sino hacerse invisible a plena luz y se lo enseña a Kaylee, y a veces ella lo entiende. Entonces cuando Simon se desespera y empieza a gritar que ya se ha acabado el juego, que se rinde y han ganado, salen de la luz como una aparición y le derriban y por unos segundos sólo hay golpes y risas y brazos y piernas.

Pero otras veces Kaylee insiste y River tampoco es tonta ni mucho menos.

-Quieres que te encuentre -le dice ladeando la cabeza, y Kaylee se ríe.

-¡No! -asegura con la voz mientras miente con los ojos. Una mentira pequeñita -¡No es verdad!

-La verdad es relativa pero... -y River le hace creer que va a decir algo y cuando Kaylee espera la continuación la pincha en los costados y chilla y sale corriendo a tiempo para oir más gritos y a Simon triunfante "¡Ey! ¡Te he visto!" y es gracioso pero también hace que se enfurruñe porque cuando le toca a River buscar Kaylee nunca quiere que la encuentre de verdad, por mucho que River siempre lo haga.

 

 _5.just came closer and closer_

Simon la busca y River sabe que no la va a encontrar mientras la arrastran sin ruido, sin esfuerzo, y sabe que no es un juego, que sus gritos no traspasan los guantes azules y que a ellos les da igual si se ahoga con las lágrimas y el terror.


End file.
